


I will Never Lose You

by maryelizzy



Category: True Grit (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mattie is 18, Oral Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryelizzy/pseuds/maryelizzy
Summary: Their love was inevitable from the start but it does not go as either of them thought it would occur.(DISCONTINUED.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as 2am. Please enjoy. This fandom needs to grow again. I miss it.

Rooster carried me up on his back and set me down on the dirt. I looked up at LaBoeuf, who rushed to kneel before me, his eyes searching my face and I must admit, I was staring quite intently at him as well. His head was bleeding badly but he didn’t seem to mind. He took off his gloves and his fingertips lifted my chin gently.  
“You killed him, Mattie.” He said and I couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or in shock. “You did what I tried to do for months on end. You sure do have grit.”

-

I wrapped his head the best I could. Rooster was already in a drunken slumber and the sun had only just set. Fire light flickered on our faces as I tied the knot in his makeshift bandage from an old shirt of his he had in his bag. I dropped down to sit beside him and I noticed him looking at me with the same intent eyes. There was something different between us and I couldn’t describe it. He no longer looked at me as if I were just a child. Nor did he look at me the same way he looks at Rooster.  
“What is wrong with you?” I asked.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“You are looking at me funny.” I say and he turns away towards the fire. There is a long moment of silence.  
“I saw Chelmsford on top of you and I thought for a split second…” Another moment. “I thought I was too late, and my failure had to pay the biggest price.”  
My hand moved to his shoulder, the good one thankfully, and I said, “You are lucky he has a big mouth on him.”  
“Mattie, I could have lost you and I’ve only just met you. It would have been too great a loss to bear.” He turns back to look at me again and I could only respond in one way. My hand travelled from his shoulder to his scruffy cheek and I stole a kiss.  
Time instantly stopped as our lips met. His mustache tickled but his lips were surprisingly soft and receptive to my show of affection. It felt like forever, but the kiss was cut short with a large grunt from the marshal. A rush of anxiety and the kiss was broken to see the old man crawl out of his nest to relieve himself a few trees over.  
The Texas Ranger was still looking at me with eyes that were filled with joy. I knew these eyes well, as Papa had always given them to Mama.  
“Well, you rodeo clown,” I say standing to go over to my sleeping area. “You won’t ever have to worry about me getting kidnapped anymore.”

-

We returned to the Monarch Boarding House late at night. Missus Chambers, the fine lady running the establishment, informed the Ranger and I that there was only one room left and I would, once again, have to sleep with Grandma Turner.  
I would normally try to protest but it was late, and I could tell Missus Chambers wanted to go to bed. Mister LaBoeuf and I silently walked up the creaking stairs. Mister LaBoeuf door was the first one and he turns the handle to open the door.  
“I do not want to sleep with Grandma Turner again.” I whispered, letting my agitation get the better of me.  
“You can come sit in my room until you get tired.” The Ranger offered. It is a highly inappropriate offer if we had not just been on a wild goose chase together through the Winding Stair Mountains. I accepted his offer and walked straight into the room. He followed close behind.  
Just like the other night, there was something different and suddenly I realized. I am not sure if he planned this. He is a bachelor and I am a young woman of marrying age. I began to take off my boots and laid each one neatly at the end of the bed. He took his jacket off first and then the bandana around his neck.  
“I will sleep with you tonight,” I said. He opened his mouth, his face suddenly panicked. But I throw my jacket on the floor and begin to unbutton my blouse. He stood frozen as I began to expose myself to him. The air was chilly, and my skin began to prickle at the nervousness I held. My movements were bold, but I was highly inexperienced. I threw my shirt to the floor next to my jacket and removed my pants, leaving myself only wearing bloomers.  
Mister had taken off his shirt as well. His chest seemed incredible to my hormonal teenage eyes. He was truly a man. Instinctively, we moved closer to each other.  
“Mattie, I am not sure.” He said. He was clearly concerned I was making a mistake.  
“Mister LaBoeuf, I am not a child. I am eighteen years old.” I assured him. I begin to unbuckle his trousers and see already that there is some excitement in him. I never had sex at that point, but I had gossiped about the topic several times with my friends in the woods near my farm. We frequently spoke about what we learned about that topic from older girls at the local school. There was one trick Elizabeth Highwater spoke of, that she said men love.  
Mister LaBoeuf takes down his trousers, leaving his manhood exposed to me. It is much larger than I could have expected but I had nothing to compare it to. I sank to my knees slowly, calculating in my mind how I was going to get this to work.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, nervously. I noticed his hands were shaky and I knew that we were both very inexperienced. I take him into my hand and wrap my lips around the head. He lets out a wonderful groan. I slowly take it back deeper into my mouth.  
“Mattie be careful. I feel like I may come already.” He pants.  
I take him out of my mouth and slowly use my hands to pump. I look up at him and I could see on the face that he is enjoying my touch. My touches are gently and clumsy but so are his as he takes my braids into his hands to undo them. His other hand reaches down and cups my breast.  
I stroke harder, feeling my own private area swell with desire for him.  
“Mattie, please.” He moans. “Let me fuck you, please.”  
I stroke faster and harder. I begin to find my own pleasure in seeing him squirm and hearing him beg to be inside me made me feel powerful. I had him wrapped around my finger.  
“Mattie, if I don’t fuck you now, I am going to come.”  
I let go immediately and he lifted me to my feet and then over his shoulder, throwing me like a doll onto the bed. He towered over me for a moment and leaned to kiss my stomach as his hands fumble with my bloomers. I lifted my pelvis to help him make the process quicker and as soon as I was exposed to him, his face was buried deep between my legs.  
I felt every movement of his tongue, licking outside and inside of me like a dog lapping water.  
“M-Mister LaBoeuf,” I managed to mumble but the pleasure was interrupted by him raising his head.  
“William.” He said quickly before returning to his work.  
I threw my head back, as suddenly knowing his Christian name made everything so much better. Through the experience of his eating my pussy, I moaned his name several times. I must admit I came more than once into his mouth and each time I did, he his grip on my thighs became greater and he became more determined.  
Finally, my body seemed to want something different as I, subconsciously, told him to fuck me.  
He obliged climbing onto the bed and lifting my legs around his waist.  
He aligned his cock on my opening and he froze for a moment.  
“William, are you alright?”  
“Are you sure you want me? It is all well and good pleasuring each other in other ways but you can only lose your virginity once – “  
“I do not care about such things, Will. I want you.”  
He proceeded to push inside me. It was a different sort of feeling than my curious fingers. He stretched me more and his body pressing against mine gave me a wild sort of sensation. We had both begged each other for fucking but once he was inside me, things became different. Our tempo slowed down, and our lips met softly. It was very much like our first kiss. 

This was the moment I realized I was in love with him.

He hips bucked into me steadily, our sweat poured into each other and all that could be heard in the universe was our heartbeats. His chest pressed into me and his hands roamed my hips and under to my buttocks. Our lips never parted.  
Our tempo kept for a long time and through my moans, I came finally, letting my juices pool down me and onto the bed and catching onto William’s stomach. This must have done the trick for him because I felt his member twitching inside me and an eerily hotness in my core and he was pulling out.  
“Son of a bitch.”  
“Did you come?”  
“I couldn’t pull out in time.” He says.  
“Oh…”  
I knew he felt guilty and scared. As he didn’t speak to me for the rest of the night.  
-  
As I write this, I am eight months pregnant with his child. We parted ways on friendly terms, but I know that I still love him, and he feels the same for me. He is afraid that I hate him

That couldn’t be further from the truth.


	2. He will never love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW RAPE MENTION  
> Been busy with uni so this is a short one until I get my mojo back in gear! I am going into this blindly!

When I came home from my adventure, I was in for a big scolding. Mama cried firstly, but then bent me over her knee. It was oddly familiar, but her smacks were much firmer than the Texas Ranger’s stick.   
“Madeline Ross, you must have me for a fool if you think I would allow you to go on a bounty hunt with two strange men.” Mama said after dropping me to the floor.  
“Mama, they aren’t strange men. They are Marshal Reuben Cogburn and Ranger William LaBoeuf of Texas State. Mister LaBoeuf told me he met you.”   
“I did meet him, and if I had known he would kidnap my daughter, I wouldn’t have been as kind to him.”  
“Mama,” I pleaded. “He did not kidnap me, nor did the Marshal. Mister Cogburn bought me a train ticket home and I refused. I crossed the river by myself when they had already embarked.”  
“You are so stubborn in your ways, Madeline. You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse.”  
“But I’m not, Mama. Did you bury Papa in our plot?” I inquired. She may have been my elder, but she could be a ditz at times.   
“Yes, I did. Yarnell told me.”  
“Good. Let me get inside and wash myself. We will visit Papa tomorrow.”

\---

I laid in my bed, reading my bible. I am a sinner. If our preacher hated anything, he hated premarital intercourse and I engaged and took pleasure in the act. Paranoia in me grew as I missed my monthly bleed. I knew Mama would notice because she did the washing and I hadn’t given her a bloody rag since before the adventure. William had come inside of me and I knew if I were pregnant, Mama would be in tears. How could she forgive me?  
There was a sudden knock on my door, scaring me out of my daze. Mama came in and shut the door behind her. Her face was pale and sincere. “Madeline, we need to talk.”  
I closed my bible and rested it on my bedside table neatly. “What about?” I asked.  
“Mattie, please answer me honestly,” She began. She reached for my hand that is resting on my quilt. She squeezed it gently. “Your bleed…”  
“I know what you are going to ask.”  
“Did one of those men rape you?”  
“Mama, no. It wasn’t rape.”  
There was a long silence in the room when she realized I had consented to it. She looked so hurt. I couldn’t bear to look at her, so I bowed my head and stared at our hands. “I am in love with him.”  
“With who, Madeline?” She asked.  
“The Texas Ranger.”   
There is another long silence. I wanted her to stop staring at me like I’m a bug. I wanted her to go. My chest ached. “He doesn’t love you, Mattie. He loved your body.”   
With that said, she stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Her words stung but I suddenly realized I had not received any word from him. Not a letter or anything. I believed my mother then and felt my heart break into two.   
I never cried like the way I did last night. The tears streamed down my face like a water pump, rushing down my neck and behind my ears. My sobs were uncontrollable, and I struggled to breathe, gasping for air with every second that past. I wished my bleed would come so I could be free from this pain and I could never think about that man again for he clearly was not thinking of me. He took my virginity and went back to Texas like it was his prize for killing Tom Chaney. Except it was I that killed him.   
I cried for a long time, though I cannot tell how long it was. At most a half hour but as it died down my fatigue hit and I fell asleep.


End file.
